narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shikamaru Nara
It appears that this page was coppied from Wikipedia. That's not a bad thing, but how it was is. It appears that someone just highlighted all the text of the page and then pasted it here. That shows a bad knowledge of how a wiki works, the person should have hit edit, copied the source, and then pasted it here, adding a Sources section to the page. The current content should be replaced with the text from Wikipedia:Shikamaru Nara, then modified with a sources section and whatever there is to change to make the content fit in with the wiki. Dantman (Talk) 15:42, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Sigh, I know. I dislike it too. Please people, if you are going to use Wikipedia make sure that you don't copy the enitre thing. It gives more work to the rest of us. -LoneWolf 5 ::No, copying all relevant content in an article is ok. You just need to edit it properly to fit in the wiki here. Dantman (Talk) 01:00, 15 February 2007 (UTC) I think we need to talk about the earings that Asuma gave his team, and merge it with his last smoke, to get the emotional feel, that is why shikamaru is a main character. Shikamaru1994 01:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 :Eh? Emotional feel? We're a wiki holding information on facts, not a fansite trying to write stories. Emotional feel suits stories, not articles. We're here for information, the series itself handles emotional feel. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 14, 2008 @ 01:50 (UTC) I'm sorry, this is to display information, how are the people supposed to understand what kind of connection they had...Shikamaru1994 01:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 Godfather Is it safe to assume that Shikamaru is the godfather of Asuma's unborn child? Asuma did entrust his baby to Shikamaru after all. PheNOM 18:35, 7 November 2008 (UTC) PheNOM The personality article needs to be edited under where it says "after his battle with "Kakuzu"=> It's really his fight with Hidan. And although it's only stated in the anime it should be noted under his abilities that Shikamaru has been requested to be one of the 12 Guardian Ninja. It'll better explain how far he's come and why he's one of the only 3 to have defeated an Akatsuki singlehandedly. ItachiZero 18:32, 6 December 2008 (UTC)ItachiZero Akatsuki Trivia Shikamaru only fought Hidan after a long battle with his friends so he only finished off Hidan by himself. Looking at it this way Shikamaru is exactly the same as Naruto. So if Shikamaru is considered to be one of the only people to beat an akatsuki member single-handedly then so should Naruto I don't think that's true, Shikamaru made the whole plan and Kakashi didn't fight Hidan so long... --UchihaGlenn 15:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Wind Release I think that Shikamaru has Wind-natured chakra. I know it doesn't say that anywhere, but technically speaking, Shikamaru got some chakra into Asuma's wind-style chakra knives...--NejiByakugan360 00:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Those knifes are just chakra sensitive, they absorb the nature of the users chakra. Jacce 07:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) When did he start playing shogi? Isn't it strange how Shikamaru speaks of how fun shogi before they become ninjas (in Choji's flashback in the Sasuke Retrieval arc, episode 114)? He's wearing the headband on his arm when Asuma introduces him to shogi (flashback in shippuden episode 80), and then he calls it 'troublesome'. It's not very likely that he liked it before they became ninjas, stopped liking it, and started liking it again when Asuma taught him about it, is it? Hakinu (talk) 16:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Further evidence of either Kishimoto's inconsistency or the filler arcs... I cant remember if that happened in the manga, but both contradict themselves often... (talk) 02:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wheres the evidence that he never used to play before? There is a possibility that he used to play this game with his father before...--Cerez365 (talk) 02:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Asuma gave Shikamaru a manual on how to play shōgi, so it is likely he learned it then. However, Shikamaru's comment in Chōji's flashback doesn't mean he was already playing it back then as well. He simply said that their game was no fun with an uneven number of people, just like how shōgi is no fun with an uneven number of pieces. Everybody knows shōgi in Japan, just like how everyone in the West knows chess. Even without ever having played it, you could understand such a statement. Shikamaru most likely had seen his father play it many times before as well. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Nature Manipulation? Since Shikamaru was able to do a Shadow Paralizing Jutsu with chakra blades, does that mean he's "shadow" natured? Kakashi did say that there were light and dark jutsu. And Jiraiya said that there were six types of nature manipulation (light and dark are probably a "neutral" nature). Should that be clearified somehow? ~Forlong :The problem is that we don't know anything about it, so we have to wait. Jacce | Talk 05:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::On the Yin/Yang section of the page on chakra natures, it states that the Shadow Imitation Technique uses yin/yang chakra. Kakashi was probably referring to yin/yang chakra when he said light and dark. -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 20:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Temari Shikamaru and Temari behave just like Asuma and Kurenai used to; both pairs spend plenty of "quality" time together. This little bit of information is probably just trivia, but it also shows how similar Shikamaru is to Asuma. Does it also show that Temari and he are romantic interests? (talk) 02:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Genjutsu ability... Since Shikamaru is very very smart (probably the smartest character) isn't he supposed to excel in genjutsu? However we have never seen him execute e genjutsu...am I wrong? :Y shud he be a genjutsu user just because he's a genius?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 01:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I believe he means during the invasion of konoha ark, Sakura used 'Release' on Naruto than used it o shikamaru unknowningly that he already knew it. So I think he means: That he knows some info on Genjustu. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 02:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :::I believe that the creator of this question is referring to the fact that Genjutsu-users tend to be highly intelligent, which Shikamaru definitely is. KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 20:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Last name/Name Origin Umm...I just wanted to know. I know that his first name can be translated as deer, but I also just recently discovered that his lats name Nara means "if in case". I don't know if this is true or not, so I was just hoping that someone could correct me if I'm wrong. Byakugan413 02:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : is a grammatical particle that is placed after a phrase to indicate a condition: . :However, Shikamaru's family name was taken from the Japanese city of Nara, known for the hundreds of 'tame' deer that roam there. Nara is also the name of the prefecture this city is the capital of and of the period when this city was the capital of Japan (710-794). :In the same Nara prefecture is a town called Yoshino, through which runs the Yoshino river and which lies in the wake of Mt. Yoshino, a mountain planted with thousands cherry trees. This is where the name of Shikamaru's mother comes from. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) water style since shikimaru used water style ninjutsu shouldent we add the nature chakra to his info box Bleach boy septemper 19 : Nope. He used a scroll. That proofs he can't use water jutsu alone. Geohound (talk) 02:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) who said that just because he used a scroll he doesn't have that element. I think that he knows that water is his nature but hasn't trained in it because he is to lazy. He just uses a scroll to make it easy to use it with out months of training. Also he knew what it was and that it was hard so maybe he could have known because he used some. That could be because he is a genius though. User:Shikamaru genius :Naruto used Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet and he doesn't have an affinity with Fire. If Shikamaru looks up and spits water out of his mouth with hand seals then good work. Until then, he doesn't have Water chakra.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Mistake The bit at the end of Shikamarus trivia needs to be taken out. Either he hasn't single-handedly taken out an Akatsuki member or both he AND Naruto need to have that honour. While he leads Hidan away he still required the blood taken by Kakashi and the data he obtained from Asumas fight. In this way he had no more or less help than Naruto vs Kakuzu because while he ended the fight on his own he had the help of others before hand. Because i am not an admin i did not want to flat out delete this on my own besides which someone may want to rephrase it.--Yondaime1987 (talk) 06:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) New infobox (?) problems I think the problems that have been appearing on some pages here and there have appeared here too (about Sasori's wife). Could someone please fix the page? :This one hasn't even been updated yet... Don't blame me.Simant (talk) 23:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for fixing it. Sorry I'm not trying to blame anyone, just point it out :) protagonism shikamaru is a supporting protagonist of the series,i mean,if temari,kankuro and neiji are identified as protagonists,i'm pretty sure shikamaru deserves a lot of credit to be viewed as a protagonist as well. Saiyan16 (talk) 19:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Those characters need to be corrected then. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 19:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :There is no such thing as a supporting protagonist, believe it all you want. Its an oxymoron i guess, because protagonists are the main characters that dont support the storyline etc. Supporting character is the proper term. And the characters you gave as examples arnt protagonists, or in your words a "supporting protagonist"Shelldone (talk) 22:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Part II Image Honestly we went this over with Jiraiya and all other agreed that the usage of anime images is prefered instead of manga images. Also that image of Shikamaru, i believe, is far to large. I agree on the fact that we need a somewhat more whole body shot of him, since he has changed his attire completly, but such a large image really ruins the article. --Gojita (talk) 20:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :In the infobox, yeah. It was agreed that the manga images were actually more appropriate in the main article to show the characters' appearances. Not to mention the fact that the manga image actually shows Shikamaru's full body. :I don't believe it's too big, personally. At least this way, you can see him properly. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I also that we have to be able to see his appearance change properly, but still, IT PASSES THROUGH TWO HEADLINES. Before we continue this I would like some more opinions, i have feeling that we will never reach an agreement on this! Also instead of bickering between two images, COULD SOMEONE PROVIDE US WITH SOME OTHER OPTIONS? --Gojita (talk) 21:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :::The Twelve Ninja Guardian section is minuscule, even regular images would pass through it, or at least be the same size as it. If running through sections is the problem, just move the image to the Hidan and Kakuzu section, then it won't run through any headlines. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Its not just the size, its also the fact that both Naruto and Choji can bee seen in the image and also because all other images around it are anime and then BANG! in the middle of it all there is a manga image, when we could easily get a good anime image instead. You know what, do me a favor and put this on a stall while i try to find some alternatives from the anime. --Gojita (talk) 21:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :::::The image passing through headlines is in no way a problem to me. Plenty of images do that already. Chōji and Naruto being visible hardly detracts from the image. In my opinion, they do not draw away attention from the main focus, Shikamaru. It being from the manga is actually the main reason it's there. It is a coloured image of Shikamaru the way the creator of the series imagined him. This image shows Shikamaru the way Kishimoto-sensei intended him to be. An image cannot be more canon than this. This makes it perfect for an appearance image, as those are supposed to perfectly represent how a character is supposed to look. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) "Btw ShounenSuki, the anime IS done by permission from the author. I doubt MK will authorize something he disapproves. And Manga imapges have a very limited colour depth, where as in the Anime, u'r not held back by those limitations" - a quote from AlienGamer about the use of manga and anime images. Which is also part of my opinion in using coloured images by Kishimoto. Seeing how most images on this wikia is changed to a anime version when possible, i think it would also be the best choice here. Also i compared with the full shot images of Part II(which is from the anime) Sasuke, Naruto Sakura and Sai and this one is far larger. Looking at such a long image is horrible to the eyes. Also i would like to express some anger seeing that the similar change done to Ino's Choji's Kiba's and Hinata's article, lost us the full body images of their first Part II anime appearance, unless someone would like to search through the archives and hopefully revive them(if even possible). Also to keep some consistency, i think we should refrain from using any full body manga shots in any part of the article except for the apperance section, which we already do in many instances. Also the way you adress Kishimoto with the added epiteth of Sensei makes me worry that you favor the manga to much on a wikia that takes all aspects of a fictional universe into considerations. Sorry if am being to offensive! --Gojita (talk) 22:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :Actually, Kishimoto-sensei has absolutely no control over the anime. Nothing at all, just like practically each and every mangaka who has seen their manga adapted to anime. Tthe mangaka's publisher has the authority to sell the rights to the anime adaptation, even without direct consent of the mangaka. It's part of their publishing contract. Afterwards, the rights holder has full control over the anime version and can even decide to completely change it to their whim. :As for my using sensei, I do that with ever mangaka. It's a sign of respect for their trade. Even so, there is no denying that Kishimoto-sensei is the original source for the series. He is the be-all and end-all for what is canon or not. If we have the opportunity to show how he sees a character, we should rejoice. it being from a different medium than most of the other images should not be an excuse. There are plenty of wikia who work with different media, with no problems whatsoever. The Avatar: the Last Airbender, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings wikias all show images from multiple media. With a series covering no less than three (manga, anime, and games), it's actually quite ridiculous not to show how characters look in the different adaptations, with the first and primary source taking the spotlight where appropriate. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::"And Manga imapges have a very limited colour depth, where as in the Anime, u'r not held back by those limitations - this is the part of the quote that i should have highlighted. My point is that when we have seen through so many anime images in the article, we should at least keep it up to keep some consistency and as said before, the size is horrible to the eyes. I have looked at the image at screens of different sizes and resolutions and that is one my main reasons for trying to change it back to a anime images. Also comparing the size with the other images of the article, everyone could agree that the size is way of. Could you at least consider some anime images if they meet the requirements of showing more of his body? --Gojita (talk) 22:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :::The size isn't horrible. It's a great size to show how the character looks like in some detail. It can always be made smaller, if need be. :::As for Aliengamer's quote, I already disputed that back then. The manga images actually have a far greater colour depth. What Aliengamer meant with that quote was that there was an obvious difference between the colours of the manga and the colours of the anime, which is exactly why it's so important to use the manga image. With such an obvious difference, it is our duty to show the readers what the mangaka, the original creator of the series, wanted his characters to look like. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::And as for the size discrepancy with the other images: When did you people become so engrossed in consistency and standardisation that anything that was different was immediately bad? Not every image has to be the exact same format as an anime screenshot. There is nothing wrong with having images of different sizes. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Please answer my question! COULD YOU AT LEAST CONSIDER SOME ANIME IMAGES IF THEY MEET THE REQUIREMENTS OF SHOWING MORE OF HIS BODY? --Gojita (talk) 22:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :I did address that question, only not directly. No I would not consider anime images. The reason I'm so stuck on this one is because it is a manga image. It was drawn by the creator of the series himself. That's why I find it so important to use it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for missing that answer. Seeing how you find manga images important since it's from the original artist, I understand that too. But since most manga images(coloured or not) are easily replaced with anime images when possible i think many on this wikia would disagree with you on that subject. But since it's only us two on this i seriously suggest we put this on a hold for now until we can get some more opinions from the community on this wikia. Until then i will make no attempt to change theese images, but i would also like that to request that no other images are changed like this, until we can settle this dispute on a higher level, especially since this is not the first time we disagree on this subject. Can we agree on that? --Gojita (talk) 23:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :::I won't change anything until the matter is settled. :::I would like to point out one thing, though. Manga images aren't replaced as easily as you think they are. Only black-and-white images are and even then things can get interesting. Look at A and Hanzō for example. Neithre has had their images replaced, despite them appearing in the anime. A's image was kept because the anime had no image that showed him better than the one currently used and Hanzō's was kept because of the obvious difference in the colouring of his eyes. :::If an anime image comes along that shows the Raikage as well as, or better than, the current manga image, I would still argue his manga image be kept in the appearance section. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) First of all you just broke are agreement about chancing other anime images with coloured manga images, with the Konan page. Second of all my argument about the image not fitting the page, read this from the rules "Also, colored manga images without text, are preferable to anime images unless they disrupt the flow of the page." --Gojita (talk) 22:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita I think the image was changed in Konan's page because her eye color in the anime isn't the same as it is in the manga, which is the basis on some manga images in infoboxes, such as Yahiko and Hanzō. Omnibender - Talk - 22:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think that is just a tonning issue, that we can look past or at least add to the trivia section. --Gojita (talk) 22:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita ::I think it is a change of colour of one of the most important features of a manga character. It's a major change from the manga and thus the manga image is preferred in the infobox, with precedent in e.g. the Hanzō and Yahiko pages. The reason I changed Konan's image has no relevance to this discussion. ::As for this discussion, I'll say this: The image policy you quoted supports my case. Shikamaru's manga image does not disrupt the flow of the page. Having a different size than other images might draw some more attention to it, but as it's a highly important image, that shouldn't really matter. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's called bad attention, but otherwise i will leave it at this, seeing how we are having a better debate over at the policy talk page. --Gojita (talk) 06:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC)Gojita Leadership in Missions Why is it that Shikamaru Nara, a chunin, is usually the team leader when sent on missions and Neji, a jounin is higher ranked than him? I don't really support favouritism so shouldn't Neji be given the leadership on a more frequent basis than Shikamaru does?1david12 . (talk) 21:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Because Shikamaru's leadership skills are better than Neji's, Neji is powerful enough to go on missions on his own if he wants, and Neji is generally away on missions with Team Guy. Fangzntalonz (talk) 23:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No, Since Shikamaru became a chunin and Neji a jonin neither have been on a mission together. But regardless of whether or not Shikamaru's analytical skills outweighs those of Neji his higher rank would trump it--Cerez365 (talk) 19:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Turns out that he really is, just that good a leader, judging by his position as proxy to General of the Fourth Division. Yin release I think we should update shikamaru's profile as a yin release user, and put him, and the ohter Nara clan characters as yin release users. Same with the shadow techniques. Neji uchiha (talk) 21:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know the exact nature of how Yin and Yang Releases are applied to his techniques, as well as other jutsu said to use Yin and Yang, so until that's clarified, nothing gets listed. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok agreed though I think it's quite clear.Neji uchiha (talk) 03:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) We know chakra is formed by two elements spiritual energy (yin, ¨the spiritual energy that governs imagination¨) and physical energy (yan, ¨the physical energy that governs vitality¨). When yamato is training naruto in the Hidan and Kakuzu arc he explains this and says that this special chakra (one formed by only one of this two elements) is the source of the techniques of the nara, yamanaka and genjutsu (for yin release) and the akimichi or healing ninjutsu (for yang release). We could speculate even a little bit about Izanagi a yin yang technique formed by the combination of this two elements, yin the uchiha and yang the senju. Neji uchiha (talk) 19:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) They never said which (Yin or Yang) make up each of those examples, hence them not being mentioned yet. We already know for a fact Izanagi is Yin-Yang because Madara explicitly said that the Sage used Izanagi to create the tailed beasts, and that he did it using Yin-Yang Release. Omnibender - Talk - 20:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i'll stick with one page but come on, those examples are crystal clear. Shikamaru himself says he uses this special chakra when he is fighting tayuya. The other examples need the most basic of deductions. About izanagi all I'm saying is that yin and yang come from those two bloodlines. Neji uchiha (talk) 20:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying they aren't, I'm just saying that while clear, until the manga says it itself, it's speculation, and that is kept off the pages. Dust Release is obviously Earth Release and Wind Release, but no mention of Wind Release is made whenever Dust Release is mentioned. Omnibender - Talk - 20:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ok I see what you mean. Thanks for the help, keep up the good job. Neji uchiha (talk) 20:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) what episode? what episode does the 3rd hokage chase choji and shikamaru?Scott sswag (talk) 22:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't never shown, except for in a flashback during the Third Hokage's furenal.--'NinjaSheik' 22:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :What episode was that?Scott sswag (talk) 22:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) If I'm right...Episode 81!--'NinjaSheik' 23:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Inteligence Shikamaru is one of most inteligence guys in serie.He is like king Odisies in Naruto.I think that we should write that sasukes genious is only to the fact that uchiha are having DNA abilitys like sharingana and that sasuke is powerful only because he has sharingana.I am interseted who is smarter shikamaru or sasuke.I mean why don't kishi write how big sasukes IQ is, and there are too many genious in serie neji hyuga genious, sasuke uchiha genious, rock lee genious of hard work(selfproclamed by guy and himself). Maybe naruto is some kind of genious idiot, because he did something not everybody can do...YamatoTakeru (talk) 13:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC)